1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a characteristic tracking method, and more particularly to a characteristic tracking method for tracking characteristics of a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by technological development, electronic product trends continue to push the envelope for lighter weights, thinner profiles and smaller volumes. Meanwhile, advanced electronic products frequently utilize rechargeable batteries as a power source. For example, mobile electronic products, such as mobile phones or electromobiles, require rechargeable batteries to obtain power. As such, for normal operation of electronic products, an efficient charging method and system for rechargeable batteries must be implemented before the power of a rechargeable battery is exhausted.
A conventional battery management system (BMS) for rechargeable batteries is to display the power of the rechargeable battery such that a user immediately charges the rechargeable battery before the power of the rechargeable battery is exhausted. However, the storage amount of power in rechargeable batteries is reduced in correspondence with the amount of times a rechargeable battery is charged or discharged. For example, for brand new rechargeable batteries, the effective storage amount of power may be 100%, while for older rechargeable batteries the effective storage amount of power may be as low as 50%. Thus, since the conventional BMS for rechargeable batteries does not correctly adjust for decreased effective storage amount of power when displaying the power of rechargeable batteries. In another words, the displayed power of a rechargeable battery is often mismatch the real storage amount of power.